


Friendly Visit

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [19]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ghost Seed Danny pays Vlad a friendly visit.





	Friendly Visit

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Friendly Visit

“So you finally got a cat how appropriate,” He heard as he entered his private office holding Maddie. The ghost seed version of Danny was sitting there with a smug smile. “It makes what I have to say to you even better.”

“Its my sister’s cat,” he said sitting Maddie down. “Now what are you doing here?” The last time he’d seen the ghost seed version of Danny he had laughingly told him that soon Maddie would know everything and he’d never have her. “Well speak up boy or I’ll show you the door.”

“I thought you might be interested in this,” the boy did something on his computer and then turned the screen toward him. “See I brought you the information on how to make ghost seeds since it might help you solve your cloning problems.” The ghostly Danny smiled darkly and hit another button showing two snake ghost one a white cobra ghost and the other an orange boa constrictor. “These snakes were the source of the ghost seeds used on you appropriate don’t you think?”

“Very funny Daniel and what were you made out of?” He saw the boy frown and was glad he’d hit a nerve. He didn’t see anything appropriate at all about his copies being made from snakes. “Well are you going to tell me?”

“I was made from a badger, Mr. X isn’t very original his password was as easy to guess as yours.” The ghost seed Danny said with a scowl. “Maddie&Vlad4ever really Vlad can’t you be more original than that.”

He ignored the insult and focused on what the boy had let slip. “You’ve been to this Mr. X’s liar and been into his computer system?” The boy nodded in response smiling again. “So you know who he really is?” The boy nodded again. “Tell me.”

“No that stays my secret but relax you’ve got all the ghost seed information you need to perfect your cloning more than fair payment for the three million dollars I stole from you.” His response to that was an indignant yell which just made Danny’s smile wider. “I just over shadowed your accountant and had him transfer the money from one of your hidden tax shelter accounts you can more than afford it.”

“That’s not the point I stole that money first.” He considered attacking the boy but then he had another thought. This Daniel was ruthless and amoral he’d be a great deal of help getting what he really wanted. “If you want money you should just come work for me.”

“Not interested,” He said dismissively. “Now if you’ll excuse me Jack Fenton’s ghost seed is activating tonight and I’d really like to be there to see what kind of ghost pops out of him.” The boy smiled again. “I’d invite you along but Maddie would probably try to kill you on sight but just enjoy the fact that Jack’s ghost seed was made from a Baboon ghost.” The boy shot out threw the ceiling then leaving him alone.

“Well Maddie this Mr. X certainly picked the right animal for dear old Jack.” He said as he set down at the desk. “That boy has potential so I think we’ll keep our eyes peeled for how to bring him around to our side.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
